dis_raps_for_hirefandomcom-20200215-history
Dis Raps For Hire Season 2 Episode 5: Diamond
"Diamond" is the fifteenth installment of the Dis Raps for Hire series and the fifth episode of Season 2. The comment comes from the YouTube user DiggyDiggyBros, against his sister's bully, Diamond. Comment DiggyDiggyBros - "Dear Epic Lloyd, My little sister has a syndrome called rett syndrome and basically it disables her ability to walk and talk and there is a 16 year old kid who is STILL in the 8th grade and decided to pick on her and call her names like "retard" and "vegetable" and many other names, oh and by the way she's 7 years old. Please Epic Lloyd make a rap that will make him feel ashamed of himself!" "oh and BTW his nick name is "Diamond"" Lyrics Yo, everybody's crying Dis Raps has retired. Now this douchebag Diamond's gone and woke a sleeping giant! My target is acquired and I'm starting up a riot. 'Bout to spit more shrapnel than Saving Private Ryan! Never in my life I heard of something so cold: An asshole taking shots at a seven-year-old! Now I'm hotter than the Devil and you're never gonna forgive me. You're facing EpicLLOYD and I'm bringing Hell with me! "Diamond", don't get bitter and pick on dude's sister, 'Cause you got named after the discount stripper! Man, that macho tough guy thing's been done, son. You're as macho as my man, Tim Gunn! Be ashamed of yourself; I'll make flames of yourself. Keep your names to yourself or get your brain bashed to hell. Say vegetable like anything but healthy snacks, They'll have to ask Diamond's teachers to hold me back! 'Cause you got no idea what this girl's gotta do, What she gotta go through just to try and walk to school! You wanna stand there and make jokes? This girl's tougher than you and only seven years old. She got a Rett Syndrome in her X chromosome. Too complex a problem to explain on a microphone. So if you wanna talk Rett, let me give you a Link. Read up, ya dumb fuck, then come tell me what you think! But you should try to pass class a little faster, guy. You should not be able to drive yourself to Junior High! You're sixteen, dumbass, still in 8th grade? At this rate, you'll be twenty-four before you graduate. So DiggyDiggyBro, if you dig this video, Put your fist in the air and pump it like Arsenio! Go home and bump it with your sis and say I say hello. And put Diamond in the ground like the heroin joke! Trivia *The line "So if you wanna talk Rett, let me give you a Link" is a reference to the YouTube duo, Rhett & Link. It is also a play on the word 'Rett' in 'Rett Syndrome', a disorder that the victim has. **When this line is being said, there is a URL on the screen: www.rettsyndrome.com, which is in the description as well. *The final line references the heroin joke from the Behind the Scenes videos for the Epic Rap Battles of History series and how it died during the Rick Grimes vs Walter White Behind the Scenes, making this the first time the joke was used outside of ERB.